Manatelia
is a Main Protagonist of the Fan Fiction Novel Blood Revengers. About Originally Girls living on Planet Bloodness' s Down Town, but they are going to Lost Parents and Younger Sister with Destros Raid. After that, for Revenge to Destros, Enlistment to Army called Nebulous. For Silent and gentle Personality, Number of Customers is Less. There is also one aspect of my younger sister's thought. Weapon treats in Both Hands Great Sword Blood Caliber. Profile *Age: 18 *Gender: Female *Race: Blood Human Appearance Manatelia looks refined with Short, straight, Purple hair flowing down to her lower thighs and flat cut bangs resting on her forehead. Her slanted eyes are Brown. Her Nebulous outfit consists of a black red-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few red tassels strewn across. She has a Nebulous Red armband pinned to her upper left arm to signify her status as the class representative. She has a short brown-trimmed black skirt and boots of similar colors to her jacket, accentuated by white tights underneath. Story In the year40XX AD. Planet Bloodness. There was a presence called Blood Human in the Planet. Many Blood Humans lived in Peaceful, suddenly Confusion by the attack of Destros, the World Confused. Girl Manatelia, one of Blood Human, is hit by Destros, suddenly a Great Sword called Blood Caliber is fought against Destros, but Parents and Younger Sister are killed by Destros during that. Madness of Sadness and Anger, Myself becomes Blood Skelter, fighting Destros. I live in Sadness who lost Parents and Younger Sister, but I am invited by Captain of Nebulous and do Determination to Enlistment to Nebulous to make Destros Eradication. Blood Human Ecology is almost the same as Human's, but Race has powerful power even in early childhood. Since Birth, since Nomal Human has a lot of Vitality which I have never had, I do not take Seriously or Dead because I can do light Injury even if it is Falling from High Place. When you get into the blood of Destros, it will be Elevated and it will lead to Massacre Mode, but if you look at the Scene where an important person is Dead or attacked by Destros, it will be a Runaway State Blood Skelter. In this way you can not return to the original unless Cleansing Target Destros. Destros Variant's Monster vandalizing Planet Bloodness. Blood Human is an Enemy to Fight. Nebulous Resistance Organization of Blood Human with Subjugation Corps and Investigation Corps Formed by Self-Defense Force or Volunteer as Predecessor. Bloodness's Ecology is The Study, Destros's Extermination is Primary Purpose, Triple Blood Human's release, etc. are also tried. Trivia *Mary Skelter: Ninghtmares Style Original Character *Her style seems an archetype in and of itself as Ikaruga from Senran Kagura has similar clothing and Rom from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 has similar Hair Style and Alice from Mary Skelter: Ninghtmares has similar Great Sword. It's unknown what character was the first to have this style. Gallery Manatelia_Color_Version.jpg Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Heroine Category:Swordsmen